Various types of transport systems, especially intended for printed substrates and most particularly for folded printed substrates, are used essentially only to transport the sheet elements. As an example, folded sheets or groups of folded sheets, or individual sheets may be transported from a folding apparatus to a storage arrangement or system in form of a storage stack or a storage roll, which may have vanes. The storage system is entirely independent of the transport system. For further handling of stored sheet elements, which may be connected, that is, be in form of folded sheets, it is nececessary to use additional accessories if it desired to insert, for example, special editions, announcements, advertising material and the like. A typical application are newspapers, magazines, periodicals and the like, which are to have special inserts, for example special regional editions or advertising material. To apply such inserts, it is necessary to open the already assembled folded sheets, groups or bundles of sheets, or sheet elements. Frequently, an overhang or overfold is provided to permit such opening. This increases the paper use and requirement. Such known transport and storage systems are space-consuming and, overall, voluminous. They are difficult to integrate in automated systems in further handling of the substrates, that is, typically the paper sheets, folded sheets or groups of sheets, or the like.